The present invention relates to a method of effectively using a CPU (central processing unit) resource of a computer system, and particularly to a method of effectively utilizing a CPU resource which is useless in a virtual machine system.
When a computer user constructs a virtual machine system comprising a plurality of computers on an installed computer (physical machine), the computer user calculates a total CPU power by adding up a CPU power required by each virtual machine, and determines a product model which satisfies the total CPU power from product models that are set stepwise based on the magnitude of the CPU power. Then, the computer user designates a service ratio (service rate) in each virtual machine in response to the CPU power of the determined product model. JP-A-9-81401 describes a function to designate a service rate in each virtual machine.
That is, the total CPU power required by the user is smaller than the CPU power of the installed computer and a CPU power of such difference becomes useless.